fairytailwarcraftagefandomcom-20200213-history
Kensei Ares
Kensei Ares is part of the Alvarez Empire and as one of the Jaegers, the strike force of Emperor Spriggan. Profile and Stats Name: Kensei Ares Alias: Descendent of Ares, Mage of War Age: 32 Race: Human Gender: Male Height: 179 cm (5'10") Weight: 75 kg (165 lbs.) Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Light-Gray Occupation: Knight Affiliation: Alvarez Empire Status: Deceased Allies: Enemies: Class: Skills: Weapons: Combat Knife First Appearance: Voice Actor: Dave Mallow Power Ranking *'Attack Potency': Town level | Small City level *'Speed': At least Hypersonic | At least Hypersonic *'Lifting Strength': Class 50 *'Striking Strength': Class GJ | Class TJ *'Durability': Town level | Small City level *'Stamina': Superhuman+ *'Range': Melee, Several Hundred Meters with Ranged Attacks *'Intelligence': Probably Above Normal Key: Base | God's Armor Appearance Kensei is a tall, muscular man with sharp features, short light-gray/silver hair and brown eyes. He has a tattoo of the number "69" on his chest. He wears a dark purple A-shirt with a white trim, in addition to green cargo pants, black combat boots, and a pair of orange fingerless gloves. He also has a series of piercings, with one on his left eyebrow and three on his left ear. Personality Kensei is an individual who believes that fighting is the only way to go. He doesn't believe in negotiating, and is one who "fights first, ask questions later". Although at times he can be quite calm and think rationally, this is only when someone is giving him a hard time in battle. He also seems to dislike children who think they have power and influence in the magical world, as shown when he fought Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia, and told them not to think they can do anything to win. History Plot Powers and Abilities God's Armor: A special, Holder-Type Magic utilized by Kensei that enhances his fighting prowess; wielding such raw power proves his given epitaph as status the "Mage of War". When used, Kensei gains a pair of large knuckle blades that he holds in each hand. Both blades have a curved silver edge, which tapers off to an outward point on either side. Segmented purple bands wraps around the entirety of his arms, much like armor, while a thicker purple band arches behind him, over his head, with its ends protruding from under his shoulders. This armor focuses all his destructive power and Magic into the bladed knuckles. As a result, Kensei's punches release immense explosive force on impact. This explosive power continues to assault his opponent endlessly as long as his fist remains in contact with his opponent. When using this ability, Kensei can change the knuckle blades into brass knuckles, as well as spiked gauntlets. Wind Magic: Kensei's elemental affinity is his Wind Magic. This allows him to create large gusts of wind and large tornadoes with ease. He has the ability to make his Wind Magic spells seem to be Light Magic. * Earth Magic: Kensei can also use Earth Magic to some degree, such as creating earthquakes and firing rock-shaped bullets from his knuckle-clad blades, though not as powerful or as used as his Wind Magic. * Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Expert Weapons Specialist: Immense Strength: Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Enhanced Durability: Kensei possesses considerable durability, getting up mostly unharmed after being thrown into a building and shrugging off a direct hit to the left jaw from Natsu's Fire Dragon's Iron Fist. Immense Magic Power: As a member of the Twelve Magic Knights, Kensei's Magic Power is quite immense, as his level of Magic are congruent with several other members like Kessler, Horan and Nightmare, the former who is a combat genius being well-versed in Fire and Ice Magics and the first latter skilled in the Lost Magic: Human Subordination, while the second latter is a powerful demon who wields a demonic sword that can obliterate an entire city within an instant. Weaknesses * Equipment Combat Knife: Kensei's weapon of choice in close-quarters combat. It is a silver combat knife with a bronze guard, light purple hilt-wrapping in the center of the hilt, a gray leather grip, and a small ring on the guard's blunt side. Relationships Other Media OVA * Movies * Video Games * Battles * Trivia * Quotes * References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Knights Category:Jaegers Category:Alvarez Empire Members